Hubert Carpenter (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Humbert Carpenter (uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 360 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Walrus like tusks and walrus like skin. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cab Driver | Education = Questionable | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | PlaceOfDeath = The Cellar, New York City, New York | Creators = Peter Gillis; Alan Kupperberg | First = Defenders Vol 1 131 | Death = | HistoryText = Hubert Carpenter was a New York City cab driver who lived with Humbert, an eccentric uncle who was also a mad scientist. Humbert used experimental technology to enhance Hubert's physical abilities. Apparently, the dim-witted individual decided to do nothing more with his powers than to make a life of petty crime. He made his first known appearance as one of the villains battling the Defenders, only to be taken out by their erstaz associate, Frog-Man. He slipped back into obscurity, surfacing again when the White Rabbit wanted to form a league of past Frog-Man villains to gain revenge on the crime-fighting amphibian. This plan ended in failure as well, as the so-called "Terrible Two" were defeated by Frog-Man and Spider-Man. Fear Itself Deadpool, seeing the chaos caused by the rampage of the Serpent's Worthy, manipulates the Walrus into thinking that he has been chosen to wield a magical hammer. Unknown to Deadpool, the hammer Walrus received actually did have magical properties when exposed to a full moon. Greatly strengthened by the hammer's power, the once small time criminal proceeded to cause chaos and destruction in New Mexico, almost killing Deadpool on multiple occasions. In the end, Deadpool managed to trick Walrus into entering the windowless basement of a sheriff's office where the hammer became powerless and Deadpool could take advantage of the sheriff's weapon's cache. All-New, All-Different Marvel Walrus later allied himself with Goldbug and White Rabbit, but the trio were captured by Spider-Woman. Taken to The Cellar, a recently built maximum security prison run by Empire Unlimited, Walrus was placed in a glass tube alongside Ox. When Ox asked Shannon Stillwell how they are supposed to live like this, Shannon stated that they wouldn't, and then proceeded to put them into stasis within their tubes. Walrus was presumably freed alongside all the other Empire Unlimited captives when Regent's plans were thwarted by Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Mary Jane Watson. | Powers = He possess the proportionate speed, strength, and agility of a walrus. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * His claim that he possesses the proportionate strength, speed and agility of a walrus means that he should actually be much weaker and slower than an average human. | Wikipedia = Walrus_(comics) | Links = * UnOfficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/walrus.htm * http://progressiveboink.com/archive/spideyvillains.htm }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Empire Unlimited Experiment